


Bar Stop

by guardofvariansbutt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Multi, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardofvariansbutt/pseuds/guardofvariansbutt
Summary: A demon named Lilith starts a underground black market. The archangels work a plan to shut down operations quickly but when a mortal government branch called the Supernatural Agency get involved, things get messy quickly for all parties involved.





	1. Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of this! If you want to learn more about these ocs/general questions send them to my tumblr, guardofvariansbutt. Thank you again!

Chamuel paced outside Gabriel’s office. The archangel had asked her and the others to meet him for urgent news he had uncovered last night. He stopped when he saw the other archangels, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel and Michael approach.

“Oh good.” Chamuel spoke. 

“Are you alright?” Raphael asked seeing his brother’s troubled expression. 

“Me, yes. Though I think this discussion would be better inside Gabriel’s office.” Chamuel replied. 

Gabriel nodded as she stepped towards her door, unlocking it magically with her hand and motioning for the others to step inside. She snapped her fingers and the standard desk was replaced with a table with enough chairs for all of them. Once everyone was seated, Chamuel started to explain himself. 

“Last night when I was in the city I found a human woman in need of help. She was very weak and hysterical. I had to expose myself to her to make her trust me and allow me to help her.”

“So there must have been something more if we are all here then.” Michael spoke. 

Chamuel nodded. “I tried to figure out what happened to her. She said she was kidnapped by a group of mostly demons and vampires to be sold for her blood and she managed to escape. But there is more to that, its a whole operation and there are many more humans under their capture and its ran by a single demon she said was named Lilith.” 

“Not one of the princes?” Michael spoke up. 

“Where are they located?” Uriel added in. 

“Were they any others injured?” Raphael interjected. 

“Please! One question at time!” Gabriel piped in. “Please continue, Chamuel.” 

“I’m sure one of the princes are involved in it somehow but she did not mention any of them if they were. As for where they were located, she did not even know. She did not even know where she was when she found me. She also mention their operations move around constantly to keep down suspicion.” 

“One of the princes would know, I’m sure of it.” Michael said. 

“Confrontation with them rarely goes well, however.” Raphael reminded him. 

“Well. There is one prince we have a better chance talking to, though I dread admitting it.” Gabriel added in. “Beelzebulb.” 

There was silence in the room for a moment. Gabriel was right, Beelzebulb was certainly different than the other Princes of Hell in that he had a very chaotic nature that fed his own whims. 

“Do we need to talk to him though?” Uriel spoke up. “I mean he’s not really trustworthy either.” 

“I will talk to him.” Gabriel spoke up. Everyone looked at her. 

“Do you even know where to find him?” Michael asked her. 

“I hear Beelzebulb frequents the human bar, Hell’s Reach. The same place Jimmy likes to go.” Chamuel said. “But knowing Beelzebulb’s past, this does not sound like something he would want to be involved with.”

“I suspect that too, Chamuel. However he would know where Lucifer is, who would be involved.” Gabriel spoke. 

“You sure you want to go alone?” Raphael asked Gabriel. 

“I will be fine, brother. I will go get the information we need. Then we will deal with this operation swiftly. Thank you, Chamuel for bringing this to our attention.” 

There was silence again in the room as everyone eyed Gabriel. Raphael turned to Chamuel and broke the silence. “So what happened to that human you met?” 

“I feared the Supernatural Agency would get involved if I left her. I had to make a hard decision for what would be best for her and us. After learning where she lived I took her home and then I erased her memories of the whole thing happening.” 

Raphael placed his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. “There would be a lot of confusion if she was missing but the human doctors would likely blame mental illness.” He sighed. “I think you did the right thing. We can’t let the Supernatural Agency know about this.” 

“Agreed.” Gabriel said. “Which is why we must deal with this even quicker. Now if anyone else has any questions I will go seek out what we need to know.” 

The silence that met her was all she needed to know. With a snap of her fingers Gabriel disappeared. 

\--- 

 

-Hell’s Reach Bar-

“Last call, get your shit, pay, and leave!” The owner, Wrynn shouted to the bar. 

Beelzebulb turned behind him to look at the time on the clock; 1:45 am. Dumb human drinking laws making him stop so early in the night. He sighed as he placed some money on the counter, plus a tip. 

“Same time tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Wrynn said un-enthusiastically.

Beelzebulb got up and walked out of the bar. Despite the amount he drank tonight, he would not be stumbling like the other patrons. It would take more than what a human bar stocked to do that. Now that the bars were closing and stores will not being selling alcohol Beelzebulb did not know what he would do but he did not feel like going home so instead he decided to wander the streets, maybe something interesting will happen. 

 

As if a moment of divine will, a flash of bright light illuminated behind him, definitely not something caused by mundane means. It light up the street for a moment before fading. He looked behind him and frowned when he saw who it was. A woman with blond curly hair stood before him. She wore clean and business casual clothing and had a large holy aura to her. Archangel Gabriel. Being a Prince of Hell, confrontation between the two was never pleasant but Gabriel showing up meant something big was up. Beelzebulb crossed his arms and leaned against the building. “Okay, what do you want?” He said, cutting to the chase right away. 

“Oh good. This might be easier than I was expecting then.” Gabriel said. “I need to find Lucifer.” 

Beelzebulb raised an eyebrow, what were the archangels plotting. He knew Gabriel and Lucifer’s personal history well so the fact she wanted to find him again was even more interesting. However he was not about to hand over information to an archangel so easily, even though he did not care for Lucifer. 

“Try Georgia.” Beelzebulb said with a finger gun hand motion. 

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed, her eyes like daggers. Her entire body posture turned more tense, not appreciating his ‘joke’.

“Geeze, you must be fun at parties.” Beelzebulb sighed. “Look, Lucifer is not my favorite Prince but I can’t just freely give out everything to you guys all the time. What for anyways?” 

“I am tracking down a demon named Lilith. I assumed you would useless on knowing that information so I need to find Lucifer.” Gabriel explained shortly. 

Beelzebulb had heard a little about Lilith, but like most things he preferred not to be involved. “Okay, first of all; rude. Second of all, no.”

Gabriel shrugged as if in defeat. “Oh well, if you are no help then I will get my information from another source.” She turned around and started to walk down the street. 

Actual fear rose inside of Beelzebulb. If there was one archangel that knew exactly how to hurt Beelzebulb, it would be her. It was her call after all that he was tortured by Uriel so long ago during the fall. But now he had other worries than himself being harmed. He knew she would either go to harass Asmodeus or even worse, Ingrid. Beelzebulb rushed to catch up with her, touching her shoulder lightly. She stopped and simply shooed his hand away as if she was brushing off dirt. 

“Fine, I can tell you.” He sighed bowing his head. He looked up and then side to side looking to see if there was any bystanders. “I…. I can do one better actually.” 

Gabriel turned to face him, looking pleased. “Oh. Do tell.” 

“Lucifer very rarely leaves hell and I got in a lot of trouble last time when I opened a portal for you guys. So I’ll summon him right now. I won’t be staying to see whatever you need with him or he’ll have my head.” Beelzebulb explained. 

Gabriel seemed pleased how the situation was going but she still remained cold, as if she was expecting this to be a trap. 

Beelzebulb turned to the building wall. With his finger he started to etch some demonic runes in a circle with a pentagram in the middle that started to glow like fire. He spoke a short chant in demonic. For a split second he turned his head to see the archangel behind him. “You might want to step back a bit. He might see you.” 

Gabriel did as he suggested, stepping to the side away from the runes. She watched him intently, watching his every move. He felt her eyes on him, the tension and distrust could be felt in the air but he intended to do as promised, placing his hand on the portal, opening it. Also as he said, he had no interest in staying to see what Gabriel was up with or hearing from Lucifer so as soon as the portal was opened, he bolted down the street and around the alleyway. 

“This better be good, Beelzebulb. I hate this place” A voice came from the portal. A tall, thin man stepped through the portal with clean cut short blond hair. He looked annoyed when he did not see the other prince. 

“Hello, Lucifer.” Gabriel spoke walking back into view. 

Lucifer’s teeth gritted seeing the archangel. He knew she would have been unable to summon him the way he had been, only another prince could have done that and he knew exactly who did. “I’m going to wring that snake’s neck.” He muttered under his breath. 

“Ironic, coming from you.” Gabriel spoke, though there was no humor in her voice. She came here for business. “But it’s true, I convinced Beelzebulb to direct me to you.” 

“What is it?” Lucifer hissed. 

“I need to know where Lilith is. I won’t ask twice.” Gabriel explained. 

Lucifer’s eyebrows raised. “Really? You care about Lilith? I don’t even care. This is just a side hobby for me. I would suggest you stay out this one, for the better really. Besides it will get messy fast.” He spoke. 

 

“Your level of self awareness has always astounded me. Yes, this will get very messy, very quickly. But I believe you’ve missed as to whom the trouble will be for. I will say this once, cease the operations you have in place, and back down. Fail to comply and it won’t be Uriel or Michael who will hunt down each and every one of you involved. It will be me, and I’m ever so thorough.” Gabriel spoke coldly. She was not in the mood to play games with Lucifer tonight. She knew the prince well enough that his words were almost always laced with poison. 

“I wonder what would happen if the Supernatural Agency learned about this.” Lucifer spoke. He did not care about the agency at all, but he knew of Archangel Uriel’s secret involvement with them as well the other angel James. Purposefully getting the agency would prove as a perfect distraction to make the situation a lot messier for Gabriel, at the very worst resulting in a lose/lose situation for the both of them. 

Gabriel was now walking slowly towards him while he stood his ground. “I’m sorry, I believe you’ve misinterpreted my words.” 

Without a moment’s notice she lunged toward him, holding Lucifer into a choke hold against the building wall. He looked surprised as he struggled against her grip. Gabriel was certainly was a lot stronger than she appeared to be. “You… bitch. Let me... go.”

Gabriel’s grip tightened on the prince’s throat. “Come on. I know you can think of better insults than that.”

“Let me go… NOW.” Lucifer managed to shout out. 

“You always did get loud when you were defeated.” Gabriel spoke, dropping him. Lucifer fell, falling on his bottom. Gasping for air he stood up, glaring at her. He could attack back but he knew the other archangels would be watching her and expected this. She did best him this time and he had little choice but to tell her what she came for. 

“Lilith runs the show, along side a vampire named Kenneth. They trade blood that's unregulated and illegal by the agency's standards mostly. Sometimes smuggle it to Canada. That's all I know, now get out of my sight.” Lucifer hissed. He turned, opening a portal back where he came from. He had a few choice words he would like to share with Beelzebulb.


	2. Chaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy Baker, a agent of the Supernatural Agency and also an angel starts to notice the archangels are acting funny about a recent case he was assigned to.

Anthony flipped through the files in front of him. His boss Rasputin might be disappointed to see that he was doing work inside a bar, but in the end would not really care. He light a cigarette as he flipped through the files. Wrynn noticed and leaned over the counter. “Dry reading?” She asked? 

Anthony sighed, placing the files down. “Just work.” He explained. 

Wrynn nodded and went back to cleaning her work station. She knew the nature of Anthony’s job and that many of the cases he worked on for the Supernatural Agency were classified.

The door opened and entered a tall man with short brown hair and tan skin; Jimmy. He walked over Anthony taking a seat by his stool. “What’s going on?” 

“Rasputin gave me this case and it is making little sense. I’m starting to think this might be a normal police matter for once.”

“That would be a decent surprise for once.” Jimmy said, looking at the files Anthony had. He briefly flipped through them. All humans, men and women and all disappearances with little facts to go on. 

“You think these are all related?” Jimmy asked curiously. 

“Yes. They are happening around the eastern part of Detroit and all happened closely together. I just can’t seem to find any evidence anything supernatural was involved here. Though Rasputin disagrees.” Anthony sighed closing the files again and tucking them back under his coat. 

“Time for a stake out?” Jimmy suggested. 

“Possibly. After I finish my drink.” He replied. 

Jimmy did not order anything this time but instead idly checked his phone. Not only was Anthony his work partner, he had a lot to owe to the older man, well, werewolf. Anthony had been the one to get Jimmy off the streets when he was a teenager. Back then he was just some orphan runaway that no one cared about and now he was an agent for the Supernatural Agency. He even had died once already, now living again as an angel. 

The door opened again and Beelzebulb entered the bar. True to his word from the night before he was back at the same time he started last night. The demon prince locked eyes with Jimmy and he approached him. The rest of the bars regulars like Anthony were strangely acquainted with a prince of hell roaming the bar nearly every night but the demon and Jimmy had a rough and unfriendly history. Usually for the best the two would do their best to ignore each other while inside the bar, acting as a sort of neutral ground but tonight Beelzebulb had other plans. 

“Hey, what’s the big deal?” He said slamming his hands down on the bar, standing next to Jimmy. Anthony got up from his seat to move between the two but Beelzebulb shot a glare at him. 

“Look, I’m just asking this feather-for-brains so questions, so chill out.” He growled. 

“Questions about what?” Jimmy replied, his voice tone raising. 

“Why Gabriel was harassing me last night. I’m minding my own business and she comes down and starts threatening me. Now I got Lucifer chewing my ass about it, because you guys treat me as some sort of mail man.” 

Jimmy was shocked at the demons words. “Gabriel spoke with you? Besides what does that have to do with me?” 

“That’s enough. Beelz leave him alone or get out.” Wrynn interjected. Although she was the only human in the room, the amount of control she held over her customers was always a secret power of hers. Even if one of those customers was a demon. 

Beelzebulb held his hand to his face to pinch his nose and he sighed. “Whatever. They probably didn’t tell you anyways. Wrynn, the usual please.” 

“You will get your drink when you stop harassing my friends.” Wrynn replied. 

“Tell me what?” Jimmy asked. 

“Oh no, I’m not getting my ass in more trouble. Classified. Top secret Hell Inc. Business.” Beelzebulb spoke, walking to the other side of the bar to get away from Jimmy. 

“Come on,” Anthony mumbled to Jimmy. “Let’s go.” 

The two walked out of the bar and into Anthony’s old beat up truck. He started the truck and turned onto the street. 

“I hate that prick but I can’t help but think what he mentioned is related.” Anthony finally spoke, breaking the silence. 

“If it is then things are a lot more serious than we thought.” Jimmy said. If something was going on he wondered why the archangels would keep it from him. In the past they seemed to want to include him in important things and now they decide to be quiet from him? To put it honestly, Jimmy was feeling offended. 

“Lets just stake out the area. See what we can find, if anything.” Anthony said. 

Jimmy nodded in agreement, choosing to stay silent. 

Stake outs were always a lot more boring than they made out to be in movies. Most of the time nothing important happened and it was a good break to just sit and talk. Anthony had his radio on to some country station while Jimmy leaned on the door staring off into space. 

“You feeling okay, kid?” Anthony asked. 

Jimmy perked up, turning to look at him. “Yeah I will be fine.” He said. 

Anthony was unconvinced but he knew better than to push the matter right now.   
“Any word from Malcolm lately?” Anthony asked to change the subject; Jimmy’s oldest son. 

Jimmy sighed. “Not really. He tries though. I try to check in on him once in a while.” 

“You know why, right? He’s too much like you.” Anthony commented, letting out a slight chuckle. 

“I’ve always thought that too. It can be frustrating at times, but I can’t really blame him.” Jimmy agreed. 

The stakeout ended up being uneventful. However all was not lost, as the Supernatural Agency now had a possible lead to look into. Jimmy, still thinking about Beelzebulb decided to look into this further as he ported himself to heaven. It had Jimmy a few years to get adjusted to the existence of heaven, even before he died he considered himself agnostic. Heaven strangely did not look too different from Earth, the main differences was being a completely different pane of existence and time was slower than on Earth. 

Jimmy had came to know the archangels well, even considered most of them close friends so it did not seem strange to him anymore to strike up casual conversation. Each of them had their own personalities and quirks, making them seem human in a comforting way. However, that was most likely the intention since all angels, and demons, were shapeshifters. 

Chamuel was a friendly angel who was always a welcome face to see. He had a light skin tone with soft blond hair with pink hues. He was shorter than the other archangels and of average weight. 

Uriel was an angel who had focus and determination. He had dark skin with a bald head. He was the taller of the archangels and had a broad body type. 

Raphael was a soft spoken one with a Middle Eastern skin tone and black curly hair. He was a very understanding character who always seemed to know the best words to say to someone. 

Gabriel was an angel who was similar to Uriel in personality, though much more goal orientated. She was a light skinned woman who had long curly blond hair. 

Michael was a bold and charming angel with an uplifting personality. He had tan skin and short brown hair. 

Just as Jimmy trying to look for one of the archangels, he saw Chamuel in the distance. Approaching him, Chamuel stood up from where he was sitting. “Hello, Jimmy.” He said smiling sweetly. 

“Hey Chamuel. I hope I’m not bothering you but I was wondering if you might actually know anything about this case I’m on.” Jimmy started. 

“Oh?” Chamuel asked cocking his head curiously. 

“Well there has been some humans gone missing and I was starting to think that this might not actually be a Supernatural Agency issue until Beelzebulb was acting weird about it and mentioned something about Gabriel harassing him.” Jimmy explained. 

Chamuel was silent for a long moment. “You saw Beelzebulb?” 

“He practically lives at my favorite bar.” 

“Well, I don’t mean to come off as blunt but acting weird is normal for him. I would not take anything he does into much consideration.” Chamuel said. 

“I see...” Jimmy said. He noticed Chamuel avoiding the question but he decided to not push it. It just further cemented his thoughts that the archangels were keeping something from him.  
“Anything else you need?” Chamuel asked. 

Jimmy sighed, trying to not his show his frustration of how dodgy the archangels have been acting. “Yeah, how Malcolm these days?” 

Chamuel smiled at the mention of boyfriend’s name. “Oh he’s alright. Nothing new though.” 

“That’s good.” Jimmy replied. “Well either way I should be going home. Swan worries if I’m gone too long.” 

\--

Jimmy returned to his home. Swan was still sleeping when he entered the bedroom and he worked his way into the bed so that he would not wake her. It was early in the morning so she would be waking up soon, but due to JImmy's usual work hours, they two were quite used to him going to bed as she was waking up. He snuggled close to her and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
